Christmas With Bruce
by LibraDiva83
Summary: What happens during the holiday's with Bruce Wayne, Terry, Max, and his mother Mary and little brother Matt. Secrets come out along with hurt as gifts are unwrapped. See what's in store for Gotham's infamous bat crew. Will more between Terry & Max happen, like the gift of love. T/M (Tax)


_**Christmas With Bruce**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

_***Takes place right after Thanksgiving with Bruce.**_

_**Happy Holidays everyone.**_

**On The Road To Wayne Manor**

She sat and thought could she outdo herself, and make Christmas just as good as she did Thanksgiving. She then thought to herself "You don't know unless you try". Max picked up her cell phone and called Terry. He answered on the third ring.

"Yeah Max."

"Hey, so what's he doing and where is he?"

"He's in the living room in front of the tv with hot chocolate."

"Okay good, what are you doing?"

"Max for the fifth time I'm in the kitchen talking to you. But in between takes of that, trying to keep him from wondering what you have planned for Christmas."

"Good whatever you do don't tell him anything. Lie if you have to your pretty good at that."

"Yeah, real sway see you when you get here."

"Are you by the front door, I need you to come and get the rest of these bags out of the trunk."

"Max! Don't you think your surprise won't be a surprise anymore. If I walk in with a bunch of bags, that would be oh I don't know unwrapped Christmas gifts inside."

"Okay two things first watch your mouth when your talking to me. Before you lose your tongue. And second you are only going to bring in the bags with the food. When he goes to sleep then you will bring in the unwrapped gifts. Use your Wayne brain, what's the point in having it."

"Okay here is one for you. Woman you are mine when you walk through that door. Now use your brain and download that into your hard drive."

Click. Terry hung up on her, Max took a quick look at her phone. She threw it down on the passenger seat and curled her bottom lip. He had some nerve sometime but whatever. She would deal with him later. Right now was about Bruce and making him feel good for the holiday's, after everything that he'd been through. And what's he's done for Gotham in and out of his bat attire. She was gonna do everything within her to make her surrogate father figure feel good and smile. Which to most people would say is hard but not to Max. All you had to do was know the man behind the empire. He was so much more than, money, power, and a Wayne. He was a son, a father, a giver, a humanitarian, and the list simply could go on for days. As her thoughts began to get deeper. She saw the turn that lead up to Wayne manor. Pulling up she parked right in front of the door. Terry walked pass Bruce and open the door. Grabbing the bags of food out of Max's hands. She walked passed him and hit him on the butt and he yelled "Hey!"

"And that is only the start of what I'm gonna do to you, smart mouth."

"You know I like it rough."

"Yeah whatever dreg just get out to the car and get the bags that aren't tied up."

Max walked in looking stunning, in a red winter knee length pea coat tied at the waist. Black knee ugg boats and dark blue skinny jeans. A simple white beanie hat on her head covering her pink pixie locks. And a matching scarf wrapped around her neck. She walked straight to look for Bruce in the enormous room that was called the living room. There was only one area where Bruce would be. He called out looking for Terry.

"Terry who is at the door, you know the rule. No company during the Christmas holiday, it's the only time when the Andy Griffin marathon is on."

"Now you don't mean me too do you?"

"Maxine of course that doesn't apply to you, your family."

Max gave Bruce a hug and patted Ace on the head.

"What are you up to in here Mr. Wayne."

"Trying to enjoy my Andy Griffin marathon but someone is not accommodating my simple requests."

"What's that your drinking?"

"You mean was drinking, hot chocolate."

"And why hasn't Ace eaten his dog food. What's going on up in here."

"Terry is going on up in here."

Max chuckled and Terry walked pass with bags as he said "I hear y'all talking about me up in here."

"Maxine, what are all those bags that Terry's carrying. What are you up to?"

"That, oh nothing just thought I stock up your fridge for the holiday's. I knew you'd be marathoning up in here. I'll be right back, I'ma get this coat off."

"It looks great on you by the way. I told you red would make you stand out."

"Yes you did and I love it. Thank you very much, I gotta say you have incredible taste Bruce. Sure would have loved to be around you in your playboy days."

"Why does everyone think I was a playboy?"

_**Terry & Max-**_ "Because you were!"

Bruce just stares blankly at Max for a moment. Then Max walks into the kitchen, Terry is taking everything out of the bags. Max takes her coat off and lays it on the back of a chair. She then turns on the tea cattle on and walks to the cabinet. Taking out a packet of Swiss Miss hot cocoa and a coffee mug. Given to him by Terry it was black and had a red batman logo on it. Max placed the mug on the island and reached for the sugar bowl. Taking out a packet of equal and sweet and low. The tea cattle whistled and Max took it off the heat. Dumping the cocoa mix into the mug and the sugar substitutes. She poured the hot water into the mug and placed it down on the island. Walking to the fridge she took out the non dairy whipped cream and walked back. Max stirred the hot cocoa and put the whipped cream on top and cocoa shedding on top. Max took out a can of wet dog food from the bottom of the island. Along with some dry food and mixed it in together. Placing the bowl and cup of hot cocoa on a sliver tray. Max walked into the living room and approached Bruce. Bruce's eyes lit up as she placed his cup next to him. And Ace's bowl next to him on the floor, as she replied

"Here you guys go. Enjoy"

"Thank you Max, I am going to leave Terry's portion of my estate to you."

Terry was peeking from around the side with squinted eyes.

"I thought you already had me in your will."

"I do but you can have his part too."

Max picked up the dog bowl and the other cup Terry had made for Bruce.

"Well thank you but give him time he's trying."

"Okay then taste that alleged hot chocolate. And then tell me if you still think he's trying."

Max took a sip of the now warm chocolate and screwed up her face. It was not very good.

"Okay then look at it this way I pay attention to the details."

Max took the tray and walked back into the kitchen and saw Terry. Sitting on a stool at the island he rolled his eyes at Max.

"You just gotta out do me."

"Feeling some type of way are we."

"A little yeah but whatever as long as he's happy."

"Okay good now he's gonna be in there all day until bed time. At which you will be putting him to bed. And then getting the gifts out of the trunk so we can wrap them."

"And what are you gonna be doing while your in between bossing me and kissing up to him."

"I'm gonna be in here cooking duh. What you want me to do cook and do manual labor. I don't think so when you got the muscles. What do you spend all those hours in the cave training for."

"Slaggit Max enough with your complaining woman. I hear you now what's the plan for tomorrow."

"Well your mom and Matty will be here late tonight so he doesn't know. And you and I will prepare Christmas breakfast for everyone. And then we all will open up gifts around the tree. Followed by a traditional Wayne Gibson McGinnis Christmas dinner, created by none other than yours truly herself."

"Wow you've really got it all planned don't you. So much that we sound like a Saturday night special airing on NBC. Christmas with the Wayne' s check your local listing for air time."

"Don't mock my holiday preparations. Don't you think this is what this family needs. To act like a family around the holiday's. Even if I have to force feed it to him, without him knowing."

"Yes I totally agree with you. It's good for everyone that you've started this whole season's greeting thing with us. We all need it even you no matter how much you deny it. I know it's something you've always crave to have with your own family."

"We don't speak of those individuals in reference to the f word."

"Come on now Max they are still your blood. No matter how you feel about it."

"They can be my blood just not my family. You guys are my family. Family means being there for each other no matter the situations and circumstances. Do you know how many times you and your mom, Matty and Bruce where there for me. While I was left alone and desuetude to fend for myself. Without even a phone call to say "Hey are you still breathing Max!" Even Ace was there for me. Do you know he tried to give me his bone once when he thought I was hungry. I love that damn dog. So don't you bring up those people to me."

"Tis the season for forgiving unto all men Max."

"Don't you have a tree to trim."

"You know I do and here is me walking away. So you can let go of that stake knife now."

Max mumbled to herself "How dare he fuck with my Christmas spirit up in here. Don't he know I got chestnuts roasting on an open fire."

Getting her thoughts together she had to shake the thoughts of her family off. Damn it be for them to ruin another one of her holiday's. Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath and got back to work. She gathered all of her ingredients to prepare her big feast. Once everything was placed on the kitchen island, and her stool was in place for her long hours of sitting. She begin to season all of her meats and cut and chop veggies. She also made Bruce's special non dairy eggnog and placed it in the fridge. Then she worked on mac and cheese and meatloaf. As the time when by she didn't realized that it was getting so late. To the point of Terry sneaking his mom Mary and little brother Matty in. They came into the kitchen silently and Matty wrapped his arms around Max from behind. The sudden moment made her jump in her seat. She turned and hugged him back and then Mary.

_**Max- **_"When did you guys get here, I didn't even hear you come in."

_**Mary- **_"We just walked in and Terry said it was okay as long as we were quite. Since he put Bruce to bed some hours ago."

_**Max- **_"Oh my goodness is it that late, what time is it?"

_**Matt- **_"It's one am Max!"

_**Max- **_"Well thank you Matty for giving me the heads up. So listen you guys get upstairs to your rooms and get some shut eye. Tomorrow well later today after we all wake up. We all got a big day."

_**Mary- **_"Okay oh here Maxine I almost forgot. Here are the pies I made one is apple pie and the other pumpkin."

_**Max- **_"Thank you Mrs. McGinnis, those are Bruce's favorite."

_**Terry- **_"She knows cause I told her well say goodnight you two to Maxie. It's time for you guys to hit the sheets."

_**Mary & Matt: **_"Goodnight Max."

_**Max- **_"Goodnight you two see you in the morning.

Mary and Matt followed Terry upstairs to the guest bedrooms. Matt was a big boy now being all of 15 years old, which meant dropping his overnight bag to the floor. And peeling off his clothes he wore there on the floor as well. Then just got in the bed and went to sleep. Mary placed her bag in the lounge chair and kissed Terry on the cheek. Then had a quick shower and drifted off to sleep. Terry went back to check on Max down in the kitchen. Max was finishing up and putting the food in the refrigerator. Turning around she saw Terry behind her. Grabbing her hand he said

"Okay now that's enough, what good are you gonna be to him. And this grand dinner you worked so hard to prepare, if your exhausted when it's time to actually cook it."

"I know your right that's why I'm going to bed now."

"I know I'm right cause if you don't listen. In the morning you'll be in here sleeping while the ham is burning."

"Just come on Ter."

Max and Terry went upstairs to the bedroom she stayed in when she visited the manor. After a quick shower to wash away the day's work, Max dressed in her pajamas. A red tank top with a pair of Terry's red boxers. Terry was waiting in the bed with the tv on. He was in a pair of boxers with no shirt, a look she loved. Climbing in the bed Max snuggled next to Terry. Wrapping an arm around her curvy waist and a tilted head on hers. Terry spoke low with deep baritone.

"I really appreciate everything your doing for my family. And knowing that you have issues with your own. I know this all must be some kinda hard on you. And don't say it doesn't because I know you Max."

"You know Terry I don't really think about it until you bring them up. So would you mind Ter. And your family is my family. And I feel loved around them. As long as you show it too sometimes, even though you never say it."

"What! I do love you I thought that went without saying. I mean don't I show it all the time? How else do you explain you bossing me around and me just taking it."

"Yeah you do show it but sometimes a gal just needs to hear it. I mean you don't have to be dropping L bombs left and right. But yes Terry it would be nice to hear it from your lips."

"Okay I'm not an L bomb dropper daily maybe simply because of being around Bruce and all. I guess his lack of show for emotions and feelings have rubbed off on me some. And then the whole running around Gotham all hours of the night in a cowl. Could also have much to do with it too. So for that I am really sorry Max for expecting you to just see it in just my actions alone. But I do love you Max. Other than my mother your the only other woman in my life that was worthy of that feeling for me. I've always loved you and I always will. I do love you Max."

Starring into each others eyes nothing else could be said. It was all in one word perfect. And if it was perfect what else could he do but this. In true to perfect form but kiss her deeply with the love he had for her in his heart. Terry leaned in and cupped her face softly and slowly. Once his hand had a grasp on her bottom jawline, his lips touched hers. Almost as if two petals of a flower blooming in the right moment. Their lips were a perfect match for each others. Terry licked the inside of Max's top lip and she moaned. She then in return ran her tongue on his and sucked. All he could do after that was inhale deep. The kiss deepen and with more fury. Left to right breathing in and out. Completely and utterly fluid was the tango of tongues. Deep breathing and moaning was becoming and intimate. She was the taste of honey glazed and he was of vanilla cream. Deliciously amazing on a gourmet high. When the kiss broke all that was left in the aftermath was a speechless stare.

_**Christmas Morning**_

Terry awoke to an empty bed and Max nowhere in sight. He quickly took a shower and ran downstairs to see what was going on. Bruce wasn't in his room and neither was his mom or Matt. Terry entered the kitchen and there she was. The woman he told he loved...Max in an apron cooking. Looking stunning and fresh faced with something else. Max wore a red short sleeved sweater with blue jeans. Red lipstick and clean makeup. And her Christmas tree necklace around her neck. Terry had given it to her last year. He went up to her and hugged her from behind. Wrapping his hands around her waist he kissed the back of her neck.

"Max, morning how you feeling."

"Morning Terry, I'm well and you."

Max pushed Terry away and continued to stuff the turkey.

"Please don't Terry your parents and brother are in the dinning room eating breakfast."

"Okay and what about my plate."

"It's in the microwave now can you please get the remaining gifts out of my trunk. While everyone is in there and place them under the tree. Being that you forgot to last night."

"Sure thing, is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine, why do you ask."

"Well I don't know you seem kinda cold and distant for some reason."

"I'm not I'm just tired and nervous I really want everything to be right for your parents."

"Okay well please don't worry everything will be fine. Bruce and my mom and even Matty will love what we got for them. Just try and relax ok. I just wanna let you know that last night meant-"

"Terry I don't have time to talk about last night okay. Now can you just please go and get the damn gifts please."

Starring at her Terry knew something was off way off. Max was cold and distant. No laughter or warmth anywhere within her. Almost as her Christmas spirit was sucked outta her. Something was terribly wrong Max was never like this. Could it have been something to do with last night. Because she was fine up until then. Terry knew her well maybe a little too well. Which could lead to an even bigger problem up ahead.

"Fine but could you just warm up my breakfast with yours and we'll eat with everybody else before they start to wonder what's up."

"Nothing's up and no is there something the matter with your own damn arms and legs. That you can't heat up your own damn food being that I cooked the shit."

"No there's nothing wrong with my arms and legs. But I thought it might be good to come in from the cold to a hot plate. Since someone wants me to go in the damn snow to get gifts and shit."

Just then Mary, Matt and Bruce all walked in to hear Terry go off on Max. Looks where exchanged with distress and confusion. Mary then spoke after a moment of silence.

_**Mary- **_"Terrence Tyler McGinnis Wayne! You apologize this very moment."

_**Terry- **_"I'm sorry Max. I didn't mean it I lost my cool."

_**Mary- **_"What has gotten into you? Maxine dear are you okay."

_**Max- **_"I'm fine and it's okay Mrs. McGinnis Terry and I are just under a lot of stress lately. We have been planning this day for a few weeks now. Tensions are just a little high that's all."

_**Mary- **_"I can most certainly can understand stress believe me. But Terry you have been taught manners and I expect you to exercise them this day."

_**Terry- **_"Yes mother."

Mary took the others and went back into the dinning room. Leaving Terry and Max to themselves. Max just starred at the turkey she was stuffing. And Terry starred at Max, it was uneasy and awkward moment for the two. Last night was amazing and special and today was just awful. Terry went out to Max's car and gathered the Christmas presents. Max went to warm Terry's breakfast and place it on the dinning table. Hot cakes and eggs with a side of sausage, his favorite. Terry ate and so did Max with awkward stares between the two. Then it was off to the Christmas gifts. Matty received an super deluxe xbox game system, from Bruce along with games. Clothes and an bank account to play around with as Bruce called it. Savings was for future endeavors and untouchable. Max and Terry gave him an entire fall season of Jordan sneakers and clothes addressed from Mary. Mary received a diamond necklace and bracelet from Bruce in her birth stone color. And a new car from Terry and Max with a spa retreat stay. She knew the car was from Bruce, but he insisted they put their names on it. Or she wouldn't have accepted it. In another three days her last gift from Bruce was to be delivered. A copy of the completed mortgage papers to a new home for her and Matt. Awaiting them in the suburbs of Gotham complete with a new waiting wardrobe. Then was Max's turn from Bruce an inheritance in his will. Max opened the flat box.

_**Max- **_"Bruce there must be a mistake in these papers? It says that I'm to inherit Wayne manor and WaynePowers, along with Terry as his wife and CEO. And that I am also to by any means to change the name effective immediately. With the deceased passing of my father in law Bruce Thomas Wayne. I don't understand change the name to what?"

_**Bruce- **_"McGinnisWayne."

_**Max- **_"I am also further intrusted to become CEO with any future branches of Wayne Enterprises. What future branches?"

_**Bruce- **_"WayneMedical, which is a hosptial. GibsonWayne, that would be your own company. You can come up with the linguistics later. WayneUniversity, which is a college. You get the picture, everything you need to improve Gotham is in there in those papers. I can go at peace knowing the Wayne legacy will live on."

_**Max- **_"But I'm not a Wayne."

_**Bruce- **_"You are, you just don't know it yet."

_**Mary- **_"Congratulations Maxine but I would like to know one small thing."

_**Matt- **_"Yeah, what's all this Terry and Max getting married stuff?"

_**Bruce- **_"That's just corporate, so the board doesn't try to dispute Max in my will."

An equal share as Terry's and listed as a daughter in law. He explained it was the only way to not disturb the company WaynePowers.

_**Terry, Mary and Matt- **_"ooh"

_**Bruce- **_"Okay it's getting a little heavy in here. Max would you mind making a cup of the great cocoa you make."

She accepted and then went into the kitchen to whip up that cocoa he loved so. Time passed and nightfall came. Dinner time rolled around just in time as Max was finishing up dinner. It was still very odd being around each other, for Terry and Max. Long pauses and quick looks, uneasy feelings and deep longing for one another. Confusion lingered on and on throughout the night. They would have to come to terms with what happened last night. Or it was gonna be some kind of lifetime for the two future Wayne's. Dinner time turned out all right. Every especially Bruce loved Max's meal and she was the belle of the night. So enough everyone retired and Max sneaked into her room as well. Trying to avoid the conflicting emotions she had towards Terry. She just couldn't understand why she was feeling the way she was. She was happy, then sad and finally rage. Pms had to be coming because regardless of what happened between her and Terry. They where still best friends through it all. She noticed on the bed there was a gift from Terry. She opened it and saw a card titled "Thinking of you always" She opened the card and heard Terry's voice with a simple message

_**Terry's voice**_

"To the only woman besides my mother, that I have ever loved is you. I have always loved you and I always will. I love you Max"

Max closed the card and held it close. Terry checked on her in the middle of the night. He saw that she was sleeping with the card. He smiled and closed the door.

_**A Month Later**_

Christmas and New Years had came and went for Terry and Max. And it seemed at times that they where getting back to normal but then it didn't. Something seemed to really be making Max lose her damn mind as Terry called it. She was talking to him, then she wasn't. She would be around him, but then she would disappear. She was really driving Terry crazy. And she would never speak of their night together. Every time Terry tried to she would changed the subject. Work and awkward emotions is all she was.

_**Another Month Later**_

As January left and February came, Max was still the same. Then February left and it was now March. It was cold outside one night and Terry tried to get a patch job. But Max had all windows locked. He couldn't take it no more. She had gotten away with it long enough. This weird shit was gonna get fixed. The next night right after patrol, Terry waited for Max to come out of the bathroom. She ran right back and slammed the door closed. About ten minutes later she emerged, looking pale and drained somewhat. Max walked into her bedroom and Terry appeared out of thin air. Max jumped in surprised.

"Oh my gosh Terry you scared me."

"Yeah well that was kinda the point. Now listen here we are gonna talk tonight. I don't wanna hear nothing. You been getting away with murder and I'm tired of it."

"Terry, I'm too tired for this shit tonight."

"I don't give a damn if you tired. I been tired ok, tired of this shit here. Yes this shit right here."

Max picked up a Christmas gift off the bed and held it in her hand.

"Now look here Max, I have never in my life hit a woman Ever! But I think I'm gonna shake you to the wall. I'm gonna shake some sense into you tonight, if it kills me with guilt."

"Open the box Terry."

"No I don't wanna open no box. I want answers, and I want them now. Why the hell are you acting like this to me."

"Terry."

"No shut your mouth and listen cause you gonna hear me tonight. On Christmas eve I told you that I love you. And then we made love and you acted as if not happened the next morning. You treated me as if I were some random dude. Like I broke your heart. And then for the pass two months you have been bugging. Like on some bi polar syndrome mess. I have shared all of my secrets with you. Even secrets that weren't even mine to share. I told you and you closed me out. What is wrong with you, you locked me out last night. Do you know it was below thirty degrees. I have a broken left rib, that I would very much like for you to experience right now. But I would rather much have the truth as to what is going on in my best friends head. Can you just talk to me before I lose my damn mind here please."

"Terry damn you open the box!"

"Okay I'll open the box."

Terry open the Christmas box and saw a puzzled before him.

"Now I know I failed biology but I did learn that two negatives equal a positive right."

"Right."

"So these two line equal a positive, so then your-"

"Yes two months pregnant. We made a baby on Christmas eve."

"I love you so much Max"

"Merry late-mas Terry."

Terry pulled Max into a hug and cupped her jawline and kissed her.

_**Back At The Cave**_

Bruce sat at the bat computer listening with a heavy ear. He smiled and said "So there's a baby bat in the cave. There goes Gotham."

_**A/N:**_** Hope you all enjoyed I know it was late. But have a happy and safe new years. More new fics and chaps coming :) Libra.**


End file.
